


Welcome Home

by RaceyBoi



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceyBoi/pseuds/RaceyBoi
Summary: Race was taken with Crutchie to the refuge. (Follows Albert, not Race)





	Welcome Home

For a week Albert swore he couldn't breathe. He knew the strike would come with risks, but nothing could have prepared him to watch his best friend dragged off to a kid’s personal hell. Nothing could have prepared him for the overwhelming feeling of helplessness that never seemed to leave his body.

For a week Albert swore he must be dead. The world around him looked real and it felt real, but he must have died in the fight. There was no other explanation. Religion was always a strange thing to him and it often lead him to the nuns, wondering where he’d go in the end since stealing and lying are sins. Cruel enough, stealing and lying are also his only way to survive.

So this must be hell.

As kids, Albert and Race swore to always protect one another. They hid in their secret spot away from their parents and guardians and promised they’d always be okay. Whichever higher being was above him, they must know that the best way to hurt Albert was to hurt the people he loved. And there was no one he loved more than Antonio Higgins.

Now the second he closes his eyes he relives the memory over and over again. He hears Race’s screams, detects the desperate undertones, and feels the hands gripping his arm and pulling him back. Everyday there’s this constant feeling that something is missing. Every once in awhile the memory will feel like a distant dream for just a second, just long enough for Albert to turn his head expecting to meet Race’s eyes. A smile will slowly bloom on Albert’s face only to be ripped off in a split second when he remembers why the space beside him is empty.

For a week Albert put on a charade and pretended he wasn't in a state of limbo. He put on a strong face for the fellas and helped however he could, if a little quieter than usual. Then he went to the lodging house and pretended to sleep.

The day the Newsies won the strike felt bittersweet as Albert reminded himself that losing Race was for the greater good. That his sacrifice wasn't in vain. Then Roosevelt mentioned Jack’s drawings of the refuge and Crutchie and Race strutted in with their different signature grins and a bundle of cuts and bruises.

“You fellas didn't think it’d be that easy to get rid of me, did ya?”

Albert cracked a small smile, only half-hearing the cheers and laughs around him. He didn't notice Snyder was there until Crutchie slapped the handcuffs on him and he didn't notice when he started walking towards Race. Before he knew it he was shoving past boys with a tight throat and a clenched jaw.

“Albert!” Race turned to Albert with a giant grin that quickly faltered when he saw the tears pricking his eyes.

He was pulled into a giant hug, the kind that’s a little too tight and desperate. Albert buried his face in the crook of Race’s neck for almost a second before remembering where they were. He pulled away and quickly wiped his eyes, putting his hands on Race’s shoulders.

“Antonio Matteo Higgings, I swear you scare me like that again and I'll kill you myself. You got that?”

Race nodded, a little shocked but relieved beyond words to see he was okay. Or at least physically okay. 

Albert gave a small smile before patting Race’s face and walking away with a small “You better”.

After that, the day went by as usual. Race easily slipped back into his familiar routine, though he couldn't seem to clear Albert from his mind. They've been together for years, seen each other at their best and at their worst, yet Race couldn't remember the last time he saw him cry. Excluding today of course. Since it might just be impossible for him to ever forget the look on his face.

To others, Albert probably came off as beyond relieved to see his best friend. It was kind of out of the ordinary for any of the boys to cry openly, but everyone knew Race and Albert grew up with each other. They knew there weren't many moments they spent apart and that they've been through everything together, so Albert’s red eyes weren't an over reaction. He just loved his brother.

Still, Race knew him better than anyone. He wasn't always open with his emotions, but Race learned how to read him like a bad bluff. That small smile didn't reach his eyes. Instead of looking relieved, he just seemed scared.

That night, Race met Albert on the fire escape after supper. It was their usual routine. Albert told him about the children’s crusade and together they managed to keep the conversation light, as if this morning and their fight with the Bulls didn't happen. It was a worthy effort on both parts, but denial can only last so long.

A short silence fell over them and Albert glanced over at Race. It was a little difficult to look at him. It was easy to pretend all of those injuries were from the fight, but Albert couldn't help wondering how many were inflicted by the Refuge. Then he noticed the nickle-sized burn peaking out of Race’s sleeve on his forearm.

Albert took a shaky breath, cursing himself for getting emotional. He had no right to be choked up when Race was the one who went through the trauma, he was the one who will have to put up with nightmares and nausea. Still, Albert couldn't help but hurt at the thought of what he must have gone through. Race was always better at suppressing his feelings.

“You alright, Al?”

Albert straightened his back. “Course, why wouldn't I be?”

A few seconds of silence passed before Race spoke up. His voice was softer than usual. “You were crying before. When I came back.”

Albert scoffed, half out of defensive malice and half out of humor. A smile was on his face nonetheless. “Don’t act like you wouldn't be relieved to tears if it was me in your shoes.”

He joking punched Race on the shoulder, which earned a few seconds of laughter and a light shove. They were silent again when Race awkwardly cleared his throat and brought the conversation back. “The thing is, you didn't look relieved. You looked scared.”

Albert let out another sigh and rubbed at his eyes. He thought about putting up a fight, but didn't think it was worth it. He shrugged, “I was. I almost lost you, Ant. You’re the only person who’s never walked out on me and instead you were dragged away kicking and screaming.”

Race put his hand on Albert’s shoulder with a sad smile. “Well I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. So there’s no need to get all emotional on me.”

“No need to get emotional?” Albert felt his chest and throat tighten again. He clenched his fist. Anger wasn't an emotion he felt often, but it was a hell of a lot easier to deal with than pain. “You don’t even get it, do you? You’re more than just a brother to me, I love you. I love you and I almost lost you!” 

The silence stood for a few seconds and then Race started to chuckle.

“What's so funny?” Albert wiped his eyes and pushed Race’s hand away before leaning on the railing. His ears were burning and he could feel his embarrassment slowly shift back to anger. Then his anger quickly turned to exhaustion. He was too emotionally drained to bother with any other feeling.

“Us, you nitwit!” Race shook his head, still chuckling.

“Race, for one goddamn minute can you just speak English? Not code.”

Race wrapped his arms around Albert’s waist from beside him. “You use to love when I spoke in code, we had our own secret language.”

Albert stiffened and stood straight, turning to face Race while also avoiding his eye. “What’re you-”

“When I was in the refuge, you were the person I was terrified of never seeing again. The person I thought of to make everything seem like,” Race shrugged, “It’ll be alright, ya know? The thing is, I got a big mouth and I was part of a big cause, so there were a lot of those moments. They tried to break me down and yeah I’m an optimist, but I’m no Crutchie Morris.”

Albert shook his head with a sad laugh. Race swallowed hard, “I was laughing because we’re supposed to know everything about each other, but somehow we managed to ignore just how much we mean to each other. You're my best friend Al, but I don't think we’re brothers. If you know what I mean.”

Albert wiped his thumb across his cheek to catch a tear Race didn't know he let out. He wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned their heads together with a small laugh. “We’re so dumb.”

“You said it.” Race chuckled.

Neither of them were really sure who leaned in for the kiss first.


End file.
